danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sfera
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Sfera is the antagonist of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and the host of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Prior to the Killing Games Sfera had existed long enough. Long enough that no one else had known when he was invented and who invented him. One day, Sfera had met up the mastermind of the Killing Games, and the mastermind had told Sfera to host a couple of killing games the mastermind had set up themselves. Sfera agreed, and they wanted to join themselves, to avoid suspicion to themselves. From that day one, Sfera had plotted to invent the Killing Games, by building the setting, brainstorming ideas, and when that was all over, all he needed were contestants. Sfera himself had watched over countless of people, on their personalities, behavior and talents. He then wrote letters to specific people, inviting them to play his little game. After he had succeeded, he now enjoys doing so, finding that as his own hobby. Dubbing himself, the host of the Killing Games. Name and Development Sfera's name is based of the Indonesian/Malay translation of the word, Sphere. Appearance Sfera is quite short. His body is shaped as a sphere, with little lumps around him. He has a pair of eyes which his iris is white, along with red pupils. He also has white sharp teeth. He has a thick black line going from the top all the way to the bottom, with the line curving to the left. He has two long sharp legs. His design is quite strange, considering the fact he has two different colors. The line he has separates the two colors he has. On one side, it has a gradient between Calypso Blue and Mandy Red, while the other side is a mix of different shades of black, grey and white, resembling static. Personality Sfera is a playful robot that likes messing with other people and making them have fun. He believes the killing games he created gave fun to others that were playing it. Sfera isn't a normal antagonist, as he still experience everything as a human. Sfera can be nice and caring when it comes to others, and he sometimes will help the others. If Sfera isn't nice, he can be very rude, close-minded and very unsettling to others. Many people hate him, but he doesn't care about that, as he continues to his evil side. Sfera is hot-tempered, which is why many won't bother to make him angry. Sfera can also be strict on regulations and other stuff. The evil and happy host. Most likely to be dead, most likely to boast. Skills and Talent Host He is a host of the Killing Games, allowing him to control any event he controls. He has the skills of being a host, and can be unfair sometimes, for the sake to continue his games. Supernatural Abilities Sfera has a couple of abilities, in which he uses for special cases only. * Gliding: Sfera is able to glide, allowing him to do sneak attacks on people. * Enhanced Improvisation: Sfera is able to masterfully think of creative solutions on any sort of situation. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation Category:Antagonists